


Wish, Round 2!

by teagarden15



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagarden15/pseuds/teagarden15
Summary: Genie is determined to see his ships between Izumi and the Mankai actors play out in their dreams, and he’s sure he’s got down how to get the results he wants. Will he have more success this time around in enticing some romance out of the Mankai actors toward Izumi?
Comments: 24
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to do Guy’s chapter for part 1 of Wish, but instead I wrote this >.< I still want to do his chapter! But I might end up doing few chapters for Wish Round 2 first. 
> 
> This dream was just supposed to be Kazunari being pushy, but then Izumi intervened and it turned into this. This is sweeter, so it’s okay! And Genie still got what he wanted in the end.

“Kazunari,” Genie whispered inside Kazunari’s head as he slept. “Welcome to your dream date with the director. Make sure you use the time wisely.” He resisted the urge to add or else. 

In the next moment, Kazunari found himself standing in Izumi’s office with Izumi standing next to him in an adorable sun dress. She looked surprised to see him, which made Kazunari think she must have missed the memo in the dream that they were on a date, but that was okay. He’d been re-watching the series Younger Boyfriend and taking notes. Izumi had admitted to finding the boyfriend in the show irresistible, particularly in the office scenes, so now was the perfect time and place for him to try out the moves he’d been studying. 

“Hey Izumi,” he said, walking toward her. “You look great.” He moved past the point of invading her personal space, continuing toward her until he had her backed up against the wall. 

“Um, thanks?” she squeaked, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Can I ask what we’re doing in my office?”

Kazunari wrapped one hand around Izumi’s waist, his other hand going on the wall by her head to cage her in. “Don’t you remember?” he asked, leaning closer. “We’re on a date.” 

“W-we are?” Izumi stammered, adorably flustered. 

“Of course we are,” he said, his face inches from hers. “And now that I finally have you to myself, I’m not letting you go.” 

Her eyes were wide and her cheeks red as she stared up at him. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her jawline. She inhaled sharply and he smiled at her reaction. 

“Are you going to try to tell me that you haven’t missed me as much as I’ve missed you?” he asked, taking his hand off the wall to tilt Izumi’s face toward his. 

Her eyes flashed with recognition. “You’re copying a scene from Younger Boyfriend!” she exclaimed. 

He grinned. “It didn’t take you long to pick up on that, did it? You really do love that series. So, what do you think?” He pulled her closer so her chest was against his and turned his gaze to her lips. “You said you loved the boyfriend and you really do seem to be attracted to that kind of thing.” She’d been so stunned she’d barely said a word during the last few minutes. 

She blushed. “Well, okay, so yes, maybe I do find that kind of behavior attractive in a boyfriend, but, Kazunari,” she paused to cup his face in her hands, “you know that I really like you, right? And I don’t mean when you’re being the social side of yourself. That side is wonderful and you help the theater in so many ways with how you can get along with anyone and with all the connections you have, but I mean just you Kazunari. With how thoughtful you are and how dedicated you are.”

Now Kazunari was stunned into silence. 

Izumi leaned her forehead against his. “Do you remember that time we went to a movie together? With how you treated me, I don’t know if I’ve ever felt so cared for in my whole life. That matters a lot more in a boyfriend then being sexy. Any girl would be beyond lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

Kazunari pouted, suddenly derailed from his gratitude and love for this woman (she was always amazing, but how did she know just what to say to make him fall for her even more?!). “I don’t want to hear my girlfriend talk about me dating other girls. What, are you trying to give me away? A little jealousy might be cute, you know?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Izumi apologized, moving her hands from his cheeks to wrap around the back of his neck. “How about this: I’m grateful that you show your true self to me. That I get to see that side of you when other girls don’t lets me know that I’m special to you.” 

“That’s better,” he agreed, pecking her on the cheek. 

“Now,” she said, her cheeks burning red, “why don’t you show me what a real date with you looks like?” 

Kazunari blushed as well, but looked down into her eyes. “You look beautiful, Izumi.”

Izumi blush burned brighter. “I’m not wearing anything special.”

He smiled. “Are you kidding? I’ve never seen you in a sun dress before. You’re totally adorable.” Her heart flipped at the sincerity of his words. She’d mean it when she said any girl who dated Kazunari would be lucky. 

“Hey, Izumi?” he asked.

“Yes?” 

“Even though we changed our date, can I still kiss you?” 

She couldn’t every well say no when she hadn’t told anyone else no in these dreams. She nodded and Kazunari smiled as he bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers.


	2. Juza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Genie notices Juza paying attention to couples on Valentine’s Day, he thinks now is the perfect time to strike.

Juza had never really payed attention to Valentine’s Day other than as a day he got candy from his family. Whether or not he payed attention to a lot of things depended on if candy was involved. But for some reason this year he was distracted by all the couples on campus. It felt like half the students were treating the school day as a prelude to their dates that night. He swore he didn’t remember last year being like this on campus, but this year he couldn’t turn a corner without running into a couple nuzzling each other. 

He put his head down and ploughed through the hall, trying not to pay attention to anyone else. Couldn’t the other students at least have the courtesy to not be so physical in public? At least not at school. 

Oddly, his mind jumped to a time he went to a treat festival with Izumi. If he spent Valentine’s Day with her, it might be nice. Izumi and sweets were a nice combination. He blushed red at the thought. What was wrong with him? 

He shook the thought off. He probably just meant it as friends, right? He enjoyed spending time with Izumi, but so did a lot of the other guys at Mankai. She was really supportive and fun to be around. And also the only girl he was comfortable being around other than his mom and aunt, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be with her romantically . . . did it? 

~.~

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Juza,” a voice said in Juza’s head that night. “Wouldn’t you like to spend the night with sweets and with the director?” 

Before Juza could puzzle out what that meant, he found himself sitting at a candlelit table full of sweets and desserts with Izumi sitting on the other side in a purple dress. He gasped at the sight of the spread laid out before them. It looked like all of Omi’s best treats. 

“Um, I guess we should eat this?” Juza suggested since Izumi wasn’t moving.

Truthfully, Izumi’s mind was caught on the concern of whether she’d gain any weight if she ate the desserts in front of them. So many of the things from Genie’s dreams, and she was sure this was a Genie dream, carried through into the real world that she was concerned the calories would carry over as well. “Right,” she agreed, wondering what Genie had up his sleeve this time. He’d gotten much more aggressive in these dreams and she was one hundred percent sure he wouldn’t be satisfied simply watching the two of them eat sweets. “Why don’t you choose first?”

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

She grinned. “Of course! Half the fun of eating sweets with you is watching your expression. It’s fun to see how excited you get about sweets.” She didn’t add that for all his pictures on the Mankai site, Omi took them while Juza was staring at sweets. It was the only way they could get a good picture of him smiling. 

“Okay,” he said, zeroing in on a cream-filled donut. He nearly moaned as the taste of cream filled his mouth. 

“I guess I’ll go with a donut too,” Izumi said, picking up a powdered donut. 

Juza blushed when he realized Izumi had powdered sugar stuck to her lips. Why on earth did it look so sexy? He thought back to his earlier thought about Izumi and sweets being a good combination. He hadn’t meant literally! He’d meant enjoying sweets along with Izumi, not enjoying sweets and Izumi! His thoughts made him blush even darker. 

“Um, you’ve got something on your lips,” he said, gesturing at his own. He was trying to be tactful, but everyone knew that tactful was the last thing that he was. 

“Oh, sorry!” Izumi said, licking her lips. Watching her tongue sweep across her lips really wasn’t any better than watching the powdered sugar on her lips, so Juza stared down at the table instead. “I always forget how messy powdered donuts are. They really should come with napkins.” 

Next, Izumi ended up with a bit of cream at the corner of her mouth. Juza couldn’t help fixating on the spot and wondered when it became possible for sweets to also be a form of torture. What was wrong with him? Was it just all the couples he’d seen at school today so he had romance on the brain? Did he have feelings for Izumi and this situation was bringing them out? 

He didn’t know why he didn’t just tell her about the cream. Maybe he was afraid that watching her lick the cream would put him over some sort of edge, or maybe he’d be disappointed when it was gone. Or maybe he wanted to be the one the lick it off. Flushing beet red, he took a napkin and without thinking reached over to wipe the side of her lips. 

Her eyes met his and he wondered if it was as hard for her to breath as it was for him. “S-sorry,” he mumbled. “You had something.”

“Sorry,” Izumi said, blushing as she touched where he’d wiped. “Sweets can be so messy.” He wondered if she was blushing because he’d touched her, or from embarrassment over being messy. He kind of hoped it was the former. It would be nice if he wasn’t the only one being affected here. He tried to think back over times they’d been mistaken for a couple. She’d been flustered over mistakenly being thought to be in a relationship, but not like she seemed upset that someone thought she was in a relationship with him specifically. 

The next time he made the mistake of looking up, he was sure the universe was conspiring against him. She had chocolate cheesecake smudged on her lips. This wasn’t fair. This completely wasn’t fair. Before he knew it, he was on his feet. 

“Juza?” she said, staring up at him innocently. “Is something wrong?”

This was a dream, right? He remembered going to bed, and then he was here, so it had to be a dream. That meant that doing something was okay, right? 

He went over to her, sure his face was ridiculously red as he tilted her face up toward his. Her confused look turned wide-eyed as she stared up at him, but she didn’t do anything as his face moved closer to hers.

“You have something on your lips,” he whispered before gently nibbling the chocolate off her lower lip. She inhaled sharply, but one of her hands came up to cup the side of his face and something inside him relaxed. She wasn’t upset about him touching her. Well, at least this dream version of Izumi wasn’t upset about it. 

Slowly, he switched to kissing her fully, his lips pressing against hers. Her hand on the side of his face moved to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. He never imagined kissing would feel like this, but now he better understood why all those couples were snuggling in the hall. 

He pulled back just enough to see her face. His voice was husky when he said, “I know it’s a little late to ask, but is this okay?”

Izumi blinked up at him, surprised he could speak so coherently after that kiss, but then she smiled gently. It was just like him to ask a question like that. He’d been so incredibly gentle with her, treating her like she was something precious. 

“It’s okay,” she assured him.

“Good,” he said, smiling before bending down to resume kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I’ve written something romantic with Juza! I’ve wanted to for ages, but he’s a hard guy to make be romantic. I was finally able to do it by adding sweets into the mix!


	3. Banri & Juza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Genie’s first attempt at inciting jealousy among the actors! How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this, I really want to write one with two actors where Genie epically fails to incite any jealousy at all. I think I have the perfect pair picked out!

“Hey, I remember this place,” Banri said with a smirk as he looked around. “Though there isn’t a chair this time,” he added with some disappointment as he looked at the spot that previously held the chair where he and Izumi made out. He didn’t know why he was dreaming of this place again, but he hoped it turned out the same way the last dream had. 

“A chair would get in the way,” Genie said vaguely. 

Banri didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, but he didn’t really care. “Whatever, I want the same wish as last time.”

“Go for it,” Genie said with a bow, gesturing toward Izumi standing a little way away in a tank top and shorts. 

Banri smiled as he sauntered over, looking Izumi over. “I don’t know how you manage to make the simplest of outfits cute, but you always do.”

Izumi blushed. “Well, I guess that’s an extra impressive compliment coming from one of my most stylish actors, though I do like it when you help me pick stuff out.” She resisted the urge to take a step back. Not because she didn’t want to kiss Banri, but because something about him felt intense as we walked toward her. 

“I’ve missed this dream,” he said, sliding one arm around her waist and cupping her chin. “If you showed any interest in dating in the real world, I’d be the first in line.” She was so surprised by his comment that she wasn’t prepared when he bent down to kiss her. She jumped and felt him laugh against her mouth before he pulled her closer.

Genie felt a little bad interrupting Banri when Banri had understood the true value of these dreams from the beginning, but Juza was a tricky one. Genie was well aware how lucky he’d been to somehow get Juza to be compliant during his last dream. It was only because he’d struck at the right time. Getting Juza to be romantic a second time seemed like a feat of epic proportions, so Genie decided to introduce a little jealousy into the mix. Plus, if he could get these two jealous of each other and their relationship with Izumi in the dream world, maybe one of them would make a move in the real world. 

He summoned Juza from a dream the young man was having about cake. Juza appeared suddenly, looking around in bewilderment until his gaze settled on Banri and Izumi kissing. It seemed to take him a moment to realize what was going on, but then his lip curled in disgust as his eyes narrowed in anger. 

“Hey!” he yelled, pulling Banri away from Izumi. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Izumi gaped at Juza before her shocked gaze jumped to Genie. Her confused look turned to a glare when she saw he didn’t look surprise at Juza’s arrival.

“Oye, what the hell is he doing here?” Banri asked, turning to Genie.

Genie put his hands behind his back, an innocent look on his face. “Oh my, what a terrible mistake this is. Two actors and only one director. I guess the only fair thing is for her to choose one of you to be her companion for the evening.” He paused. “Of course, she can only choose a partner after testing you both out to see who would make a better partner.” 

“Test?” Izumi repeated in a strangled voice. What in the world was Genie up to now? The escalation where he’d been trying to make everything sexy was bad enough, but what was he thinking bringing two of her actors in at once? 

“Fine with me,” Banri said, lifting his chin and trying to stare down at the taller Juza. “I was here first though, so I get to go first.”

“You already got to kiss her,” Juza said. “She’s had plenty of time to see if she has any interest in spending her time with you. If you haven’t won her over by now, that’s your fault.”

“What was that?” Banri demanded, fisting Juza’s shirt in his hand. 

“Now, now,” Genie said, using his magic to separate the two. “Banri is right. Kissing just for fun and kissing to show off whether you’re better are two different things. He can have the first try and then you can have your try, Juza.”

Juza folded his arm with a scowl as Banri smirked at him before pulling Izumi back into his arms. 

“I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” Izumi said, her hands on Banri’s chest to hold him back. “Maybe the three of us should just play cards or something. Or practice acting! You’re learning new things in college about acting, right? Now seems like a good time to discuss that.”

“Now seems like a terrible time to discuss that,” Banri said, gripping Izumi’s arms and gently removing them from his chest. “Why would I want to waste on opportunity like this on something stupid?” 

Placing a hand on her low back, he pulled her against him. He took the time to shoot one glare at Juza before tangling his free hand in Izumi’s hair and bringing his lips to hers. She was clearly reluctant to continue what they’d started earlier now that Hyodo was here. That was fine, he’d just have to make her forget that that idiot interloper had arrived. 

He pulled her head back slightly and brushed his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth in surprise. He deepened the kiss and was pleased when she let out a low moan. No way could that idiot Hyodo beat that. He probably had no experience with kissing. 

He pulled back a moment later and was pleased to see how flushed she looked. “Does she really have to go through with testing out us both?” he asked Genie, turning to look at him. “Maybe she’ll want to make her decision after that.”

Genie shook his head. “I believe in playing fair.” That comment got him a glare from Izumi. “Juza gets to have his turn too.”

Banri took a few steps back, shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring at Hyodo. Whatever. There was no way Hyodo could compete here. 

Juza blushed crimson as he shuffled to her. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” she told him quietly. “Not everything has to be a competition between you and Banri.”

Juza froze, suddenly afraid that this dream Izumi didn’t want him. What if Banri was right and he’d already won? Or maybe this version of Izumi didn’t have any interest in him to begin with. He’d felt a little hopeful over his chances with Izumi after how well their kissing went in that dream he’d had the night of Valentine’s day, but it was stupid of him to feel hopeful for a relationship just because of a dream he’d had. 

“Do you not want to kiss me?” he asked. 

“No, that’s not it at all!” Izumi said, her eyes wide. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to kiss me.” This was so awkward. No, the thought of kissing Juza wasn’t upsetting, but the thought of doing it while Banri glared kind of was. 

Juza shot a look at Banri before looking back at her. “I know everything between me and Settsu usually turns into a competition, but I’m not being forced here. I . . .” He felt himself blush. “I like kissing you. I’d want to anyone, but watching Settsu have you instead, that really pisses me off.”

Which Izumi was sure was exactly what Genie had intended. She really hoped she wouldn’t end up in more dreams with her actors pitted against each other, but she figured that would only happen if this dream didn’t go the way Genie wanted. Too bad she was pretty sure she could only make that happening by hurting both Banri’s and Juza’s feelings, which she didn’t want to do.

“I don’t have as much experience as Settsu with things like this,” Juza admitted as he pulled her closer, his movements stiff. 

“It isn’t just experience that matters,” Izumi told him, cupping the side of his face. She didn’t want him to feel insecure or inferior to Banri. Juza already had enough self-esteem issues, though she was so proud of how he was working through them and becoming more confident both as an actor and as a person. “It’s whether you can convey your feelings to the other person, and how well you connect with each other. Physical touch can help us express our emotions.” 

Juza liked the way she put it, that it was about conveying your feelings. Banri had acted confident when he kissed Izumi, like he absolutely knew she’d enjoy it, but maybe that arrogance could be his downfall. Juza wanted to be gentle with Izumi, like he had been before. For one, he wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt her with his strength, and for two, she was precious to him and he wanted her to know that. He owed her so much for all she’d done for him. 

Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers, applying gentle pressure and kissing her again and again. He felt his heart racing and hoped hers was too. When he pulled back, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back, then his heart clenched as he wondered if she’d preferred Settu’s kiss or his. 

“Well, Director?” Genie said as Juza stepped back. “Who would you like to spend your evening with? Juza or Banri?” 

Izumi scowled at Genie. “Some things aren’t a competition and some things can’t be compared as better or worse. Banri is passionate and assertive, which makes me feel like I’m wanted, while Juza is gentle and caring. Kissing him makes me feel like I’m loved and cared for. They’re both wonderful.” 

Genie tutted, shaking his head. “You’re not the one who makes the rules here. If you can’t make a decision, then we’ll just have to try again.” He looked at Juza and Banri. “You know, you’re allowed more than just a simple kiss to make your case that you’re the better choice. Feel free to get creative.”

Izumi wanted to scream in frustration. Genie’s attitude was gleefully condescending and she had the feeling that this was exactly the outcome he’d wanted. 

Banri frowned when he approached her again, not like he was upset at her, but like he was pondering something. “I can make you feel cared for,” he said. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then both her cheeks, moving slowly, then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

Izumi’s heart started to race and she suddenly wished she’d thought of a different argument for not choosing Banri or Juza as her preferred companion. This wasn’t the first time she’d thought this, but, one of these days, these dreams were seriously going to get her into trouble.


	4. Azuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course the sexiest of the Mankai actors had to get a sexy dream.

Genie had learned something from Omi during the first round of wish dreams and Juza during the second round. For many of the Mankai actors, timing was important. He paid attention to their lives as a general rule because they were his favorite reverse harem, but he hadn’t been paying attention from the standpoint of watching for good moments to pull them into his dreams. 

Now, he was. Azuma had had a rough day and Genie figured he’d help the guy out and give him a dream where he could unwind and relax a little. 

~.~

Azuma blinked upon seeing Izumi in short jean shorts and a t-shirt, sitting in the corner of a love seat. 

“Um, hi,” she said, pulling the edge of the shorts as though she could make them longer just by tugging. 

The action drew attention to her bare, smooth legs, making him want to touch her. “Hello,” he said, tilting his head as he studied Izumi. There was a weird air in the atmosphere like they were about to go on a date. Since this was a dream, he figured that might be the case. He smiled. “I was hoping we could just stay in tonight rather than go out. Would that be okay with you?”

“Hm?” She stopped fussing with her shorts to look up at him. A nervous look slipped through her eyes, like she was a lone antelope who’d just been sighted by a lion. That look made him want to tease her. “Yes, that’s fine,” she said slowly. “What did you have in mind?” 

His eyes were half-lidded as he wandered over to her. “Oh, nothing much, just something that I think we’ll both enjoy it.” He took one of her hands and kissed her palm. “You seem uncomfortable with those short shorts of yours. Why don’t I show you how much fun we can have without you needing to wear clothes that make you uncomfortable?” 

“Um, okay,” she said, her voice squeaking in a way that made him chuckle. She was so adorable, this little director of his. He’d always wanted to tease her like this, but that would hardly be appropriate. 

“You’ll let me do whatever I want?” he asked in a lilting voice before lay a kiss on each of her fingers. “I promise not to do anything inappropriate.” 

“Um, yes?” 

He chuckled again. “Was that a question I heard in your voice? I hope you trust me at least that much.”

To his surprise, she relaxed. “Yes, I do trust you.” Her voice didn’t squeak this time. “If you say you won’t do anything inappropriate, then I believe you.” 

He smiled at her. He enjoyed putting her off balance, but his heart warmed over his trust in him, even if this was just a dream. “Good girl. Just sit back and enjoy then, okay?” 

She sat back, her eyes less wary this time. Despite being pleased with her trust in him, comforted wasn’t what he wanted her feeling right now, so he went to work. He kissed his way up the inside of her arm, barely brushing her skin with his lips. She made a noise and he fought back a smile. He paused at the inside of her elbow, giving her a little more attention when it appeared to be a sensitive place for her. 

When he moved up the rest of her arm, he moved slower, changing his kisses from mere brushes to open mouthed kissed along her bicep. He glanced up through his eyelashes to see her gaze riveted on him, her cheeks flushed red. He wished he could take a picture of the way she looked right now. It would be one he’d want to look at again and again. 

Reaching her shoulder, he pulled back and ran his fingers over her knee, gently pulling her leg onto the love seat so he could knead her calf with his fingers. Her face was still flushed as he touched her, even though he was no longer kissing her. 

“See?” he told her, his voice teasing. “As nice as it may be to see you wearing different types of clothes, you don’t have to be uncomfortable for us to have fun.” 

“That’s just because it’s you,” she argued. “Everything you do is sexy. Tsumugi said that even just watching you play table tennis is sexy.” 

Azuma was surprised for a moment, then covered the laugh that wanted to escape with a cough. That was one tidbit he hadn’t heard. He knew the other members of Mankai felt he had a special aura, but it wasn’t something he generally paid attention to. 

“All right,” he said, removing his hands from Izumi’s leg and sitting back. “Let’s see if it’s just me then.” She gave him a confused blink and he smiled lazily at her, half-lidding his eyes again. “I told you we could have fun without needing to wear revealing clothing. Why don’t you see if you can get me to react?” 

He’d thought she was blushing before, but now she turned a deep red that reached from the roots of her hair to her neck. He waited in anticipation for what she would do. He rarely spoke to her this way in real life and knew she would never take his offer in reality, but, in this dream, he really hoped she would. 

“I don’t have experience with this kind of thing,” she squeaked. “All I’d be able to do is copy what you did.” 

He gave an elegant shrug. “Then start with that if you need to, and then do whatever feels natural.”

Izumi wondered if her face was burning as badly as it felt like it was. This kind of behavior may be natural for Azuma, but it wasn’t for her. Still, she found herself not wanting to disappoint him. It seemed unfair for him to be doing all the work, though she didn’t want to just copy what he’d done. She studied him, thinking back on her dream interactions with the other guys. That kind of gave her a little more experience, didn’t it? 

When Banri kissed her the first time, he’d focused on her face at first, so she decided to start there. Hesitantly, she reached out and traced Azuma’s ear with her finger. She was grateful he didn’t look at her, because she was sure she would lose her nerve if he did. 

Slowly, she explored his ear and the skin around it, expanding her gentle exploration to his neck and collarbone. Eventually, she moved closer, shifting onto her knees so she could kiss the skin around his ear and trace the places she’d touched earlier with her lips. 

Azuma’s hands twitched in his lap with the desire to pull Izumi into his arms. He was greatly enjoying her touch. Part of him wanted to let her continue what she was doing all night long. He’d never dreamed of Izumi touching him like this. He’d dreamed of touching her like this, but never thought she’d be so bold as to reciprocate. Normally, he had all the patience in the world with this kind of thing, but . . . it was Izumi. She was different. And the thought of being able to hold her in his arms, even if it was just a dream, was perhaps more of a temptation than he could bear. 

His breath hitched as she laid on open-mouthed kiss on his collarbone and the warring of his thoughts between letting her continue and pulling her onto his lap came to a head. Wrapping one arm around her back, he tucked the other under her knees and tugged. She tumbled with a surprised sound and gently landed in his lap, blinking up at him in surprise, her cheeks still tinged red. It made him want to eat her up. 

“W-was that okay?” she asked, the uncertainty in her voice melting his heart. 

“It was perfect,” he assured her, kissing her forehead. “It just made me want more.” His gaze settled on her lips and he traced their outline with a finger, letting his fingernail gently graze her skin. “Would that be all right? Can I be selfish and take a little more?” 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

He didn’t give her any time to reconsider, bending his lips to hers even as he lifted her face to his with a hand on the back of her head. Her mouth was warm against his, matching him touch for touch. It made him crave more. 

Not lifting his lips from hers, he shifted her position so he could pull her closer. Her knees slide to either side of his lap, bringing her chest against his. Her hands came up to bury themselves in his hair, her nails lightly scraping his head and neck in a way that made him shiver. 

More. More, more, more, more, more. He deepened the kiss, burying his own hand in her hair and tilting her head as he teased her mouth open. Even in his day dreaming, he hadn’t gone much beyond this point, not feeling it was appropriate. Here and now, something told him that he shouldn’t push any further either. 

Though another voice inside his head pointed out that if Izumi felt so different to him, that if being with her was more special, more enthralling, and that holding back was more important than with anyone else, maybe it was time he thought about pursuing her for real. There would be a lot of strong rivals, but he had a lot of tricks that they didn’t have. 

Still keeping Izumi held tight against him, he smiled against her lips.


	5. Homare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Homare asserts his will on Genie! And I attempted to mimic his style of poetry, so hopefully it’s okay. Also, writing this changed what I want to do for Guy’s chapter in the original Wish, so this has minor spoilers for that unwritten chapter.

Homare was pleased to see the odd figure of his subconscious once again. He’d been waiting for this day and had his argument all ready. 

“Poetry and touch!” he declared before his subconscious could say anything. 

Genie blinked at him. “Um, what?”

“Poetry and touch,” Homare repeated. “That is the winning combination.” He put a hand to his chin as he paced. “I can see why you were concerned last time. All I’d been using in my interactions up to that point were words. At times to express yourself properly, you must move beyond words into the physical realm. That’s why you gave the challenge of being with Izumi without using my poetry, and I admit that it went well. But, this time, I should combine the two!”

His eyes were shining as he gazed at Genie. “The two will make a winning combination, no?”

Genie eyed Homare warily. “So you want to use poetry, but you’ll also use touch?”

Homare nodded. “I believe that physical touch will even enhance the experience! It will open up new doors for the emotions I can convey, for the emotions I’ll be able to invoke in another!” It was an interesting thought in general, though, for romantic poems, Izumi was the only one he wanted to combine touch and words for. 

Genie pursed his lips as he considered Homare’s words. “I supposed you didn’t let me—I mean us—down last time, so, yes, you can try using poetry and touch, but make sure you don’t forget the touch!”

“Excellent!” Homare declared, clapping his hands together. “This will be one of my greatest master pieces.” 

~.~

Izumi was a little unnerved to find herself in an elegant gown of gold and magenta sitting on a chair that looked like a thrown. A spotlight seemed to shine above her, bathing her in light while everything else lay in darkness. She hoped this wouldn’t end up some weird dream with her as a princess and one of her actors as a servant or something. Her mind flashed to her dream with Guy and she blushed. 

“Light beaming, gracing beauty,” a familiar voice intoned as she caught movement at the edge of the shadows surrounding her. She relaxed a little. Now the dress kind of made sense. For Homare’s last dream, they’d both been wearing fancy clothing. She still didn’t understand why there hadn’t been any poetry last time, but it appeared he planned to make up for that this time. 

Homare’s shoes made a clicking sound as he walked along the marble floor beneath them. He stepped into the light, one hand on his heart. “My body burning, awed by her grace.” He gave a bow. Though grace wasn’t a word she would apply to herself, Izumi couldn’t help smiling. Being stuck in a chair while Homare spouted poetry at her all night wasn’t her first choice as a way to spend her time, but maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

He walked closer, his hand still over his heart. “Hearts beating, beating joy, beating love, beating . . .” he paused to take her hand in his, raising it to his lips for a kiss, “desire.” The look of desire in Homare’s half-lidded eyes reminded her of Azuma and sent her heart racing. She hadn’t known Homare could look like that. She suddenly wondered if this dream was going to take a very surprising turn. 

Homare kneeled down next to her, gazing up into her eyes, her hand still held in his. “Desire beating, beating desire, endlessly, endlessly.” He turned her hand over, running his thumb over her palm in a way that made her shiver. 

“My heart aching, wanting more, fearing more, fearing what may be missed due to fear.” He rose up on his knees to brush a kiss against her cheek. “Wanting to discover what may be,” he whispered, the words spoken mere centimeters from Izumi’s lips. She found herself waiting for a kiss and was disappointed when he sprang to his feet and started pacing instead. 

“Desire raging, fear raging. Wanting, needing, pleading for acceptance.” He whirled back toward her. His face showing the same whirlwind of emotions as his words. 

“Acceptance,” he repeated, dropping to his knees and cupping Izumi’s face in his hands. “Searching for acceptance, pleading for acceptance, finding acceptance.” His voice lowered as he brought his face closer to hers. “The greed of wanting more,” he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. 

“Both fighting and wanting the greed,” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers. “Desiring more, arguing for more.” He kissed her again. “Never content until satisfied.”

~.~

Genie munched on popcorn as he watched the pair, invisible to their eyes. He was glad he’d given into Homare’s request. He still felt he’d done the right thing by banning Homare from using any poetry the first time, but he had to admit that physical touch and poetry were a good combination. 

He hoped now that Homare had tried out his idea in a dream, he’d try something similar in the real world.


End file.
